Computer systems having a system monitoring module arranged on a system board are known. For example, a computer system having a processor that executes program code, a first non-volatile memory that stores first program code to start the computer system and a system monitoring module operably connected to the processor and the first non-volatile memory is known from DE 10 2006 043636 A1. Among other things, the known computer system enables a method of updating program code to start the computer system to be executed.
Other maintenance tasks such as, for example, performing system adjustments and calling up any fault and status messages can also be performed via a system monitoring module. Providing for maintenance by a remote centralized remote maintenance system requires communication between the remote maintenance system and the system monitoring module, preferably via a network interface.
The problem with such computer systems is that, to provide the remote maintenance function also in a switched-off state in which the computer is not needed by a user, they must be supplied with so-called “standby” supply voltage to continue to supply the system monitoring module with operating power. The continuing supply with a standby supply voltage then causes a mostly unnecessary power consumption from a power supply system.
To further reduce the power consumption of known computer systems, a power supply unit having a circuit arrangement which allows a voltage transformer of the power supply lit to be completely isolated from a primary supply voltage, and thus reduces the power consumption of the computer system in a switched-off state, is known from DE 10 2008 031536 A1. The problem with the circuit arrangement described therein is that, in particular, it is not suitable for use with computer systems in which remote maintenance is to be carried out by a centralized remote maintenance system.
Among other things, it could be helpful to provide a computer system, an arrangement comprising a computer system and a method to perform remote maintenance which, in spite of reduced power consumption of the computer system, allows remote maintenance functions to be performed.